


Snap, Crackle, Pop, Could You Just Stop?

by StrykingShadows



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: But also, Gen, idk where the title came from but its making me laugh so much, just a little meeting between a murderer and an arsonist, theres tension, they loathe each other, yeah davey is in prison woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrykingShadows/pseuds/StrykingShadows
Summary: David meets Daniel in prison. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Snap, Crackle, Pop, Could You Just Stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil thing I did for demcakes‘s Wildfire AU on tumblr. I promise the Prologue for my Daniel-kidnaps-Max thing is next (also on tumblr. I released a teaser for it a couple weeks ago). I swear it. I work super slow because I lose motivation too easily. Anyways.

* * *

The yard was noisy. David hesitated in the exit for only a second before straightening his shoulders and strode out, scanning the courtyard with a sneer twisting his lips. The whole area was one solid slab of concrete, a few benches bolted deep into the ground dotted the grounds. He glanced up at the wall behind him as he strolled forward. The armed guards patrolled on a balcony overlooking the courtyards, backed up by a few stationed every few yards at the ground level. David inhaled deeply and slowly released the breath, turning his gaze to his fellow inmates.

The sheer amount of orange nearly blinded him. The inmates were clustered together in little groups, if they weren’t lined up near the fences practicing various martial arts moves. A good third of the men were walking around without a shirt. The sheer amount of skin showed unnerved David in all honesty, but he refused to let it show.

He knew he was in a new world, and until he knew how to navigate it, he would play it safe.

“Well, well.” The hair on the back of David’s neck stood up as two simple words sent a chill down his spine. Sure, there was no verbal clue that it was directed at him, but the ice that spiked through his veins convinced him anyways. David turned and was immediately blinded by the seer  _brightness_  that met his eyes. “Look at the new meat.”

He, of course, wore the standard orange outfit, but that wasn’t what was setting off every internal alarm in David’s body. The man that parted his way through the crowd as he walked towards David was giving him a strikingly wide smile. His platinum hair shone brightly. But what sent chills down David’s spine was the ice-blue eyes that seemed to stare right through him and casually see every secret he had ever held. He also looked…  _remarkably_  like David. Scarily so, even.

The doppelganger, followed by a small parade of people, stopped in front of David, who leaned back because apparently this blond version of himself has never heard of  _personal space._

 _(Could you back the fuck away for two seconds, David?_   _God you’re so annoying!)_

His heart clenched and he promptly shoved the memory away as his double unfolded one arm from behind his back and extended a hand. “Welcome to the courtyard! I’m  _Daniel_.”

Almost instantly, vile  _hatred_  like bile rose in the back this throat. It took David by surprise, the instant aversion, but something about the blond set his instincts screaming at him.

Nonetheless, David took the offered hand, deciding he would rather not make an enemy just yet. He gave Daniel a cool glance and shook his hand, finding himself to make eye contact for long. Still, he held his gaze for as long as possible. “David.”

Daniel tilted his head and David could practically see the calculations flying through his head. He took his hand back, dropping it awkwardly to his side. “Well, Davey, welcome to prison. First time?”

“You know what they say, there’s a first time for everything.” David shrugged, tensing as the group that had followed Daniel seemed to circle around him. Daniel raised an eyebrow, his grin turning only a little more… real, he would say, if David had to describe it.

“Even for…” Daniel trailed off, fishing for… oh. His crime.

_(If you think it’s going to be that easy to mind fuck me like that, then think again, David! I’m not a stupid kid like you’d like to think!)_

Not today. David shrugged. “Yeah, even for what I did.”

“Which was…?” Daniel’s head tilted the other way.  _He wasn’t blinking._

David shrugged. “I assume you’ve all done worse than me.”

Daniel gave him a look, then grinned. “I killed a bunch of campers in the forest!”

“…I burned down the damn forest.”

Daniel’s eyes widened before he threw his head back and laughed. “So, what, you’re here with a bunch of murderers for, what, five years? For burning a bit of kindle?”

David grinned a little. “Seems like a little bit of overkill, doesn’t it? But, well, I did take out nearly three hundred thousand acres of forest.”

“Hm.” Daniel paused in consideration, giving David a grin. It reminded him of a cat watching a mouse scramble around. David  _oofed_  as Daniel gave him a firm pat on the back. “Well! You’re here now! And, uh, just a little hint, Davey…” He leaned in and David tensed as hot breath washed over his ear and neck. “You better learn the rules of this place pretty quickly. You’re doing well, I admit, but everyone can see you don’t quite fit into place yet.”

“Tch.” David drew back, gritting his teeth. “What advice. I’ll be sure to take it into consideration.”

“Glad I could help!” Daniel turned and tucked his hands behind his back, marching off. “See you around, Davey!”

David growled and clenched his fist.

He already  _loathed_ the guy.


End file.
